Naruto:The Fellowship
by shadow uzumaki
Summary: The founding of a lost object sparks a war, and only one person can destroy it before it falls into the wrong hands.  AU, eventual NaruSaku


A/N: Well, I've hit a small snag on my 1st story, so I'm gonna go ahead and write the other story that was rolling around my mind. You might recognize the plot or you might not, either way it's based on a book series and the movies that was based on said book series. Oh and this is somewhat alternate universe… Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, plot is somewhat changed from its original, but still ain't mine.

* * *

_16 years ago…_

_Carnage and chaos everywhere. The King of Beasts known as the Kyuubi No Yoko ravaged the land, its 9 massive tails causing tsunamis, storms, and fire. The people united under 1 leader, The Fourth Hokage of the Great City of Konoha and the prestigious clan of The Hatake fought valiantly and for 30 years they have held their own against the monstrous minions of the Kyuubi. Until at last, at the last day of December 1983, The Kyuubi, in desperation of his own failing resources, led an attack at Konoha. It was a day that will never be forgotten. The city itself was besieged, and though the citizens and soldiers fought bravely, The Kyuubi's might was uncontested, and the very walls of the city was brought down by the creature's roar. When all hope seems lost, the mysterious Fourth Hokage rode forth with his mighty summon frog, Gamabunta and seemingly destroyed the mighty demon, Kyuubi, at the cost of his own life. The people cheered! At last they were free from the terror of the Kyuubi! And also mourned the lost of their beloved leader. However, tensions arose among the allies. The Fourth Hokage had not left instructions on what to do with the now freed lands of the Elemental Countries. The Hatake Clan, the royal guard and also the next heir to the Hokage title, tried desperately to hold the alliance together and spread peace throughout the land, but the other members began to break away, some satisfied with the defeat of the Kyuubi, others, to return to their own kingdoms and villages to solve escalating internal conflicts, while many more went back to their petty rivalries like the those of the Uchiha and Hyuuga in which the Uchihas were massacred by its own prodigy, but the message had been sent, the once great alliance against the Kyuubi had been splintered. The Hatake had also suffered a major blow. Many of its members had been killed in the war, reducing the once great royal guard and heirs to nothing and a steward was placed until a Hatake member comes to claim the title, or a more suitable candidate be brought forward. However, with the disappearance of the Hatake clan also led to the knowledge of a terrible secret to be forgotten. This secret is in fact that the Kyuubi is still alive, its soul sealed and split into an object. The Yondaime's bloodline was also tainted by the demon's power at the time of the sealing, and his secret son was hastened away by The Yondaime's teacher Jiraiya to be hidden in the small, but blossoming village of the Wave, and the object; lost, forgotten in the river of time. However, this object will soon be found, by the unlikeliest person unimaginable…_

Wave, August 19, 2007, current year:

"Aah! Another mission done, eh guys!" A blonde haired blue-eyed teenager wearing an orange and black jumpsuit with orange pants with white bands around his right leg, and ankle high sandals walked with his two friends and teammates. He also had 6 strange whisker-like markings, 3 on each cheek. A girl with shoulder length pink hair, wearing a red shirt and a pink skirt with black tights under it, she also had white bands around her right leg with a small holster, told the blonde teen, "Oh please, with your clumsy feet and you falling in front of the robber we were suppose to capture, the mission was almost undone!" Another boy to the left of the blonde (the girl was to the right) snickered at the two. The boy had a raven-colored hair and a blue collar shirt with a paper fan design at the back. He had on sleeve warmers with blue lining the edges and white shorts with the white strapping around his right leg and the same pouch as the other boy and girl have. Like the other two, he too had sandals on. These three teenagers wore a forehead protector with a spiral/leaf combination on their forehead, though the girl used it more as a hair band than a forehead protector, nonetheless, this insignia signified them as a ninja of the Village hidden in the Leaves, or Konohagakure. They had just finished a mission and were heading back home to their village of Wave to celebrate the village's mayor's 60th birthday and his retirement from office.

These three graduated from a Konoha Ninja Academy that was built on the city of Wave shortly after they were born. Since they were from Wave, they were given special fingerless gloves with a metal plate with the insignia of Wave. They were assigned in one team and got off on a rocky start. Naruto likes Sakura, while Sakura liked Sasuke, meanwhile, Sasuke didn't like both of them. Eventually, they grew to become good friends, and one of the most efficient team produced by the academy. They rose through challenges, made new friends, and now, they even live together in the now abandoned Uchiha district. They were well known throughout the city for their great achievements like stopping the Silent Killer Momochi Zabuza from helping Gatou take over Wave, though the defeat of Zabuza goes towards a mysterious silver-haired man whose left eye is covered with his Konoha headband, and has a mask covering the bottom half of his face. They were also able to repel an attack from Sound by rallying the villagers and using Naruto's prankster mind, were able to come up with several clever traps that bought for time until Konoha arrived.

Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde one, was an orphan who never knew his parents. He just arrived on one rainy night carried by a man with a full head of long, white hair reaching down to the man's ankles, and wearing a huge forehead protector that had oil written on it. He was accepted by the mayor whose name was Tazuna, and his family, Tsunami, his daughter, and Kaiza his son-in-law. Soon after he was 5, he was sent to the newly built academy where he met Sasuke and Sakura.

Haruno Sakura was the single child of Haruno Kairi and Haruno Sora. She was teased a lot for her pink hair and her big forehead until the so-called "dynamic duo" of Naruto and Sasuke chased them away. They were best friends ever seen, though she did pummel Naruto a lot of times when he was being an idiot. Also, she had a crush on Sasuke for awhile until finally Sasuke gently told her that she was not his type. Things were tense between them, but through Naruto's effective mediating and comical attitude, they eventually got over it and became better friends.

Uchiha Sasuke did not begin life as an orphan. He had a whole district of family members, but, when his brother became mad and massacred the Wave branch of the Uchiha Clan and went on to fight his way and utterly annihilate the main branch of the Uchiha clan in the Great Village of Konoha before finally being put down. The shock of seeing his dead parents and clan made him nearly incapable of feeling. Luckily, this was ended when Sasuke cornered his polar opposite in attitude, Naruto, and asked him why he was so happy even if he didn't have his real family, his answer was a punch and Naruto saying; "You think life ends without your family to support you? You're only cold because the only people you trust were taken away from you and you don't want it to happen again! You'll only become like your brother who never let any love pierce his heart! You want that?!" and was left alone to think about his views on life. The next day, he and Naruto pranked the school, causing it to erupt pink paint; it was the first time he smiled since his family died. He had also invited Naruto to live with him in the empty Uchiha district.

"Hey what is that?" Naruto pointed at a gold glint under the small creek they were walking next to. He ran towards the creek and looked for it, but it had disappeared. He shrugged and said, "Oh well."

The three continued onwards to the entrance of the Wave village and entered it.

There they met the legendary hermit Jiraiya who was on a carriage carrying a box of fireworks for the party, and also a more hidden box filled with his new book, Icha Icha Violence; it was hidden to prevent the theft and/or destruction of his work at the hands of the local women.

"Oi! It's the old pervert!" Naruto pointed at Jiraiya.

Slightly offended, Jiraiya responded back, "Well, if it isn't the stupid blondie, how ya doing shorty?"

"Oi! At least I'm not getting beaten up by girls when I try to ask them for a date… And besides, you're late!"

"Hm, a man as impressive as me is never late, nor am'I early. I arrive precisely as I want, got that brat!" He poked Naruto's forehead hard. The two glared at each other while Naruto's teammates sighed and shook their heads. Then, Naruto and Jiraiya began laughing and hugged each other. "I miss ya you little brat…"

"I miss you too you old perv!" Sakura smiled and Sasuke had a small smirk. Naruto and Jiraiya were friends even before the former met his current teammates. Jiraiya even brought Naruto along for a 2-1/2 year of training, teaching him a lot of ninja techniques. Though you can't see it at first, Jiraiya had always thought of Naruto as his prized student, a friend, and a son. Naruto and Jiraiya's insults were how they greeted and teased each other. "So, you brought fireworks for the party huh old man?" Naruto asked as he and his teammates went aboard Jiraiya's carriage.

"Yup, it's time to show everyone how the Great Sannin Jiraiya is of many talents!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"What talents? All you do is peep on women for your "research." Naruto scoffed.

"Hmm, I'll show you many talents." Jiraiya muttered as he fired off a small firecracker near the small children that wanted to get a glimpse of the great Jiraiya and made the children cheer.

"Hah! See I made the kids cheer!" Jiraiya boasted.

"Hah! They don't know you like I do, you still haven't paid me back my 120000 Ryo you stole from me!" Naruto yelled back. The two bickered back and forth as they headed towards the Uchiha district, unaware of a small ring rolling alongside them in the creek….

* * *

Well? Any guesses? That last sentence should've been a major hint… Oh, and don't worry, I'm not abandoning my other story, I've just hit a slight snag. 


End file.
